Mononoke
Mononoke is a girl who fights with her butt and also has a demon sealed inside her butt as well. She is the 17th head of the Mononobe family. Her family are demon hunters and she is no different, taking on demons and monsters using the power of the demon sealed in her butt to attack. The right kanji lets her attack with shadows of herself and the left kanji lets her summon the demon from within her to attack with projectiles. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Mononoke is a all rounder, being able to rushdown or zone the enemy with projectiles. Her noteable attacks are a split projectile attack that can be hit confirmed into supers, a shadow summon ability that travels across the screen, a butt slam that can be comboed from a jump attack and a projectile that can be shot at the ground to summon a bigger projectile that covers a lot of ground. Personality Mononoke seems to take fighting seriously, but overexerts herself when using butt slams, making her hurt herself sometimes. She also gets annoyed at her loincloth due to the fact that it loosens a lot when fighting. She is also shown to have shame, when her loincloth falls off in one of her win animations. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S + D Mononoke fixes her loincloth. Increases super meter. Long animation is compensated by high meter gain. Ghost Summon ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D ( Q,W or E for simple commands) IN AIR ↓ ↘ → + A or S ( Q or W for simple commands) Mononoke summons a ghost of herself out of her butt to attack the enemy butt first. On the ground the A,S and D versions have different speeds for the ghost. Lightning Ball IN AIR ↓ ↘ → + D ( E for simple commands) Mononoke slams her butt on the ground, causing a shockwave. Shockwave hits low. = Dawn Rock Tears → ↓ ↘ + A, S or D ( ↘ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Mononoke summons a demonic fist out of her butt that punches the enemy. Has invincible frames on startup. Demon's Eye ↓ ↓ + A,S or D ( ↓ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Mononoke summons a demon that conjures three projectiles to rain down in a spread pattern. The A version summons the orbs behind Mononoke going toward the enemy from the upper left corner. The S version summons the orbs down from the center top portion of the stage. The D version summons the orbs behind the enemy going toward Mononoke from the upper right corner. Demon's Burst ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D ( ← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Mononoke summons a demon that conjures a portal on the ground. A projectile is then fired up from it. A version fires the portal close. S version fires the portal mid range. D version fires the portal the furthest away. Demon King's Wrath ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → + D ( → + W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Mononoke summons the head of a large demon that fires a huge energy beam. The enemy then gets trapped in a unkwown barrier that explodes. Hyakkisyo Shion Gluteal Onslaught ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← + D ( ← + W + E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Mononoke fires a ghost of herself forward. If it lands she executes a combo full of butt smashes ending with her loosening her loincloth to fit around the enemies neck to choke out the enemy. Momoka Shikata IN AIR ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← + D ( ← + Q,W or E for simple commands) *Costs 2 super bars Mononoke launches a ghost at the enemy, if it hits Mononoke slams her butt on the ground and places a magical circle on the ground. The circle then fires a vertical beam of light. Trivia * She is 16 years old. * Her health is set at 290. * Her bio states that demons may not be her only enemy in the future. * During her intros, she always removes her pants probably because she cant summon demons without doing so. * At the moment, the kanji meanings on her butt havent been found. Category:Characters